lil punkette InuKagome
by heavens lil cherry
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have know each other for practically forever but once they hit summer will Inuyasha be able to keep his 'hands' to himself?THEY ARE PUNKS AND GOTHS EVERYWHERE IN MY STORY! LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! pairings inuXkag, mirXsan,shesXrinthe reg
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! PEASE READ ALL OF THE FOLLOWING!**

...O.K. First of all I have never written any story's on here before so you guys will have to plzz bear with me...I haven't completely figured out how the whole uploading the story thing works so if it's messed up please tell me! I will be having post-chapter warning's-meaning warning's of my mood and current hyper-ness. I have a HUGE problem with hyperness (I eat WAYYY to much sugar..u can ask my bestest friend Casey if u don't believe me! lol) ...so here's my warning's-so if u have a problem with them then I don't think that you should read my story(s)...for your own health and **sanity**.

Warning #1-I have problems with controlling my sugar intake-meaning I eat to much sugar and bounce off the wall's...so you will have to bear with that...so if there are any words or sentences that are incomparable do not be alarmed...lol

Warning #2- I have a huge problem with cussing- I am a HUGE potty-mouth and I am apologizing ahead of time for it so if you read a part where a little kid or old person just yells out something perverted or inappropriate then I am just telling you guys how I feel about the subject….ok u know what, fuck it I have huge issues with saying stuff like that and I am very happy about it-it's what make's me…well ME! So if u have a problem with stuff like that then stop what you're doing right now close this page then go delete it from your history page ok?

Warning #3-I use the words lol, anywho, and a lot of other words like that wayyyy to much so if u get annoyed im going to go ahead and say that im sorry ahead of time….

Warning #4-I have VERY STICT pairings- pairings like Kagome with Kouga, and Inuyasha with Kinky-ho, pairings like that annoy and sicken me to hell! I have strict Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Shesshamaru and Rin, Kouga and Ayame, and last and **defiantly** _least _Naraku and Kinky-ho…… if you have any problem with these pairings stop reading now and get the hell away from this page! GOT IT!

Warning #5-Inuyasha is a hanyou and will forever stay that way-except when he gets mad or on his human night-well u know what I mean….

Warning #6- All of the characters (well the ones I like) are and forever will be either punk, Goth , or skater, so get over it…..!

Ok I'm done with the warnings so if you have a problem with them then BIIE BIIE!

DISCLAIMOR: I OWN INUYASHA MUAHAHAHAHA….hears footsteps.. ….uh oh NOT AGAIN, NOT THE STRAIGHT JACKET! GAH! AHHHHHH….after many morphine's, a straight jacket, and a very evil death glare to the owner's of Inuyasha…grumbles I don't own Inuyasha…..or any of the other character's….. YET MUAHAHAHA! cough cough sorry 'bout that….

Im going to post the first chapter right now (well as soon as I post this one) that way you guys know about the characters-n-stuff, so yeah…….

Intro!

Kagome's Birthday-First day of Halloween-October 31

Inuyasha's Birthday-Last day of school-June 4

Sango's Birthday-May 24

Miroku's Birthday-May 15

Shesshamaru's Birthday-June 16

Rin's Birthday-September 11

Kagome-16-Junior-Punk/Goth-Hanyou-Midnight Raven Black hair and ears with silver tips, her eyes are crystal blue with gray specks, when she gets happy her eye's show even bluer (if possible), and when she gets upset or mad her eye's start getting green flecks in them (unless she gets REALLY mad then they turn like when Inuyasha gets REALLY ticked), and is 5'2 tall (don't laugh! Im 5'2 to so don't laugh!-im making her really short in my story's that way she's even cuter (if possible! Lol) (but another reason im making her short is stuff and comment's later on in the story!)

Inuyasha-16-Junior-Punk/Goth-Hanyou-Silver hair and ears-Molten Amber eyes, and is 5'9 tall

Sango-16-Junior-Punk/Goth-Human/Demon exterminator-Chocolate brown hair and eye's, and is 5'4 tall

Miroku-16-Junior-Punk/Goth-Human/'Monk'-Jet black short hair in a dragons tail at the nape of his neck, Violet eye's, and is 5'7 tall

Souta-18-Senior-Punk/GothFull blooded dog demon-Black short hair in spikes, died different colors everyday (temporary die), and a black fluffy tail like Shessamaru's, dark blue eyes, and is 5'10 tall

Shessamaru-18 Senior-Punk/Goth-Full blooded dog demon-Silver hair and molten amber eyes-a lil bit darker color than Inuyasha's, and is 5'10 tall

Rin-17-Senior-Punk/Goth-Full blooded neko demon-and can control the element water-Shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes, and is 5'5 tall

Im sorry im just to tired to list anymore so im just going to go to bed, and it would be pretty much pointless to list all the other's since there just the other characters. Kinky-Ho is very much hated in this story also so plzz do not read and further if you don't like that. There is going to be a BUNCHES of Inuyahsa-X-Kagome fluff! I will have a fluff-o-meter! And it will look like this (I got the fluff-o-meter from one of my favorite authors on here….so if you do not like me using your idea then please tell me and then I'll take it off ok!

Here's what it'll look like……..

This is the meter-the further it is the more the fluffy-goodness! (the more the more fluff in another words!)-it is rated on a 15 rating-15 being the highest and none being obviously the lowest…

i know it's cheesey but what the hell! lol -

lotsa luvs,

lil pyro angel


	2. Chapter 2

HAHAHA TO ALL U BITCHES! sticks out tounge at everybody! lol j/k but anywho guess what i did all by MYSELF? i added the first actual chapter! YAY FOR ME! sorry if im overly happy it's just that i have been trying for like 2 day's straight and i finally figured it out!- i know i know im blonde at heart! but u gotta luv me!

DISCLAIMOR: I OWN INUYASHA MUAHAHAHAHA…. hears footsteps.. ….Uh oh NOT AGAIN, NOT THE STRAIGHT JACKET! GAH! AHHHHHH…. after many morphine's, a straight jacket, and a very evil death glare to the owner's of Inuyasha…grumbles I don't own Inuyasha…..or any of the other character's….. YET MUAHAHAHA! cough cough sorry 'bout that….

Chapter One-Umm…. Did we miss something here?

(By the way Kagome woke up like 3:13 a.m.)

Zzzzz……zzzzz….

Inuyasha was about to become victim #1 of the day for Kagome. Inuyasha was currently sleeping on Kagome's couch in her room (a/n: Kagome has a HUGE room I'll explain what it look's like later) and he was currently sleeping in nothing but a baggy pair of black sleeping pants with skull's on them and he was shirtless. (a/n: drools) Kagome was awoken from her nightmare of being locked in a pink fuzzy room, with Hillary Duff and Brittany Spears playing over and over again, by Inuyasha's snoring. (It wasn't loud it wasn't even hardly audible actually…ok put it this way Kagome is a very hard sleeper but if Inuyasha even makes one noise, like blinking to hard, she would wake up, ok?) (But anyway back to the story) Kagome was crouching/crawling over to Inuyasha's sleeping form. All you heard was Inuyasha's light breathing and soft snoring till……"AHHHHHHH"

Kagome had jumped on Inuyasha straddling his hip's while he fell onto the cold, hard, evil floor with Kagome still managing to stay on top of him. Grumbling sleepily with his eye's still closed "Ju…. yawn just 5 more minute's fluffy" (That's what Shesshamaru's nickname is). Kagome giggled softly, in Inuyasha's thoughts 'wait hold the fuckin phone! Since when did fluffy giggle?' Opening his eyes with much force I might add, he didn't find the fluffy guy he was expecting to see, what he saw literally had him drooling. What he saw was a very sexy Kagome in pigtails wearing a matching pair of sleeping pants (except for girls, of course) a pair of his crimson red boxers poking out very slightly (he stay's over a lot so he had clothes over her house, that she like's to steal I might add!…), and a tight black tank top with a little silver puppy and the word's 'Inu" under it….

and her boobs practically in his face, with her little black ears with silver tips twitching back and forth. "Like what you see puppy?" Kagome finally said with a slick smirk on her face after catching him staring, "As a matter of fact I do Kag's" Inuyasha said with a slick perverted smirk on his face while placing his hands on her lower hips. Kagome just blushed from the contact of his hands on her bare skin at such in such a low place, but quickly said, "Let's go wake up Sango, Miroku and the rest of the gang". "Why" he asked still trying to stop drooling, "cause then we can go to Wal-Mart and raid the candy isle!" Kagome said excitedly jumping up and down, which didn't do well for Inuyasha's little…umm let's just say his little 'friend'.

As Inuyasha sat-well lay there with a very happy/hyper Kagome practically grinding him he got out a "K….KA….KAGOME! I think…you need to….stop…doing that!" between deep breath's of air and his teeth grinding together in an effort not to moan out loud. Finally realizing what she was doing Kagome just laughed and said "Just wake up puppy boy!", Inuyasha being fully awake now grabbed onto her hips a little tighter and lower, and jumped up all of a sudden with a shrieking and laughing Kagome in his arms, ran outside into the hallway yelling and laughing while banging on the other bedroom doors with Kagome's feet (he was holding her bridal style stopping at the doors as she banged her feet on the doors) in the end successfully waking up everybody (a/n: Kagome lives in a mansion-I'll explain later on in the story),…but Sango (DEEP sleeper!).

Inuyasha took a running jump, jumped off and over the railing for the stairs and landed standing behind the coffee table (the stairs are open, so you can see the upstairs from the downstairs) with a laughing and giggling Kagome still in his arms. From all the laughing the two were doing, they ended up falling on the coffee table with Kagome on top straddling Inuyasha's lower hip 'region' and Inuyasha grabbing the back of her thighs.

So that's exactly how everybody found them. Everybody including Fluffy had big anime style eyes (u know what im talking about the whole OO thing). Everybody just stared at the couple (there not dating-yet-or maybe they…tehe oop's almost spilled the beans on what the 'might' do!) laughing like a bunch of sugar high little kid's who just found out that they get more candy!…. After everybody recovered from shock, Miroku finally realizing their position said "My, My Inuyasha I thought that you would have at least done that on Kagome's coffee table not the one in the living room!" Then not even before he could say another perverted comment Sango showed up magically screaming "PERVERT!" then the next thing you saw was a very unconscious Miroku sporting a red hand mark on his face, on the floor. Which made the two oblivious people on the coffee table start laughing all over again…After a good 10 minutes of laughing and some very intense explaining afterward, Kagome finally got out her plan to go to Wall-mart to raid the candy isle for a pre-morning-it's-still-summer-so-we-still-can-snack….

Everybody but Kagome and Inuyasha got really pale and started stammering stuff like "But…but….Kagome…AND Inuyasha….with …the…candy…and sugar-ey sustenance's?" "NOOOOOOO" …..right then Kagome thought she would add her sugar-high-2 cents "AND POCKY! YAY! WEEEEEE!" she said squealing like a six year old on Christmas morning. So after many swearing of "I promise I'll be a good girl/boy", "I wont torture the stuffed animals in the toy isle", "I will not grope every women I see" (from Miroku of course lol) and many others, they all climbed into Inuyasha's, Sango's, Shesshamaru's, and Kouga's cars. With Inuyasha and Kagome in his car, Sango and Miroku in her car, Shesshamaru and Rin in his car, and Kouga and Ayame in his car, they all went tearing down the road with ear-splitting heavy punk rock music ripping through the speakers. About 15 minutes later they all slammed on their breaks making huge skid marks in the parking lot, neither of them not even bothering to even attempt to actually park. They all went up to the doors grinning like Cheshire cats, equipped with shopping carts. They walked calmly into the store like your average customer… well as average as somebody showing up in your pajamas at 3:45a.m. at wall-mart looking for candy could be….once they got into the store they all stood there watching for somebody who would finally recognize them….when all of a sudden one of the cashier's screamed out Kagome's name (the person is an awesome friend of their's and is a punk to-she yelled out kagome's name to get there attention) which got everybody within 50 feet to look at them when all of a sudden somebody hiding behind a large display yelled…" THEYR'E BACKKKK!"

Here's the flashback about the whole 'Inu' shirt thing…

Flashback

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were walking down the boardwalk, Kagome was wearing tight black bondage jeans with green stitching and a black and lime green plaid skirt over top, and a tank top saying "didn't your momma ever teach you not to stare?" and lime green chuck's, and sporting pigtails (a/n: she always wears pigtail's), Sango was wearing the same thing except hers was Black and red colors and her shirt said "im up and out of bed…what more do you want?", Rin was wearing Camouflage Capri's, a dark green tank top that had a picture of a little chick wearing a camouflage hat saluting, wearing her hair in a half side ponytail with a camouflage hat cocked to the side, and black and green converses, and Ayame was wearing jean Capri's, a black tank top with a little scarecrow flipping everybody off, and black and blue etnies. (Salutes ppl lol) they were all walking on the boardwalk since it was a girls day out they thought it would be fun to make some t-shirts at one of those stand thingy's so they stopped and each of them picked out the designs, colors, and style they wanted (not letting the other's picked out, so it would be a fun surprise), and they came back and hour later (a/n: ok I have no clue how those t-shirts stands/maker's thingy's works so plzz bear with me!) when the got back they picked up and paid for there shirts and went to go eat lunch while they were waiting for the food to come they opened the shirt bags to show each other, Sango's was a green t-shirt with her name in cursive glittery letters and little stars here and there, Ayame's was and ice blue baseball style shirt with her name in black bubbly letter's, Rin's was a bright red t-shirt with her name written in dark orange bubbly letter's, with little bubbles everywhere, but when it was Kagome's turn she was more than proud to show off her's, she unwrapped it slowly just to urk the other girls with a Cheshire cat grin on her face the entire time, but when Sango threatened to eat Kagome's pocky stash at home she almost ripped the shirt trying to get it out of the paper, after she got it out she showed it to the girls and each of their jaw's dropped-literally, it was a black skin tight tank top with a cute little silver puppy and in cute little silver letters that looked like a little kid wrote it were the letters "_Inu_". Now this was a shocker for everybody because they all knew that Kagome was like madley in love with Inuyasha-well everybody except Inuyasha of course (pore dumb puppy…) and vice versa with Inuyasha-everybody knew that he was madley in love with Kagome, all except for Kagome, but nobody expected Kagome to actually go out on a limb like this and do a thing like that but they all were grinning like Cheshire cat's which got Kagome to instantly stop grinning and her ears dropped knowing exactly what the girls thought of it, when the girls ripped the shirt out of her hands and ran all the way home with her chasing them like a dog would a cat..Haha the irony-Well you see Kagome is an inu-demon just like Inuyasha, and Rin is a neko-demon lol…..but anyway when they finally got there the girls showed everybody and they all were grinning like Barbie! Inuyasha blushed a red so bright that a tomato would have been even ashamed to be even called one, after a few perverted comments from Miroku and MANY slaps from Sango they all insisted that Kagome go try it on which she did and Inuyasha had to go to the bathroom after Kagome went to change. Kouga, Shesshamaru, Ayame, and Rin all just laughed their Asses off smelling what Inuyasha was doing (lets just say that Kagome was in her rooming changing so couldn't smell it). Inuyasha had to go and release his little "Friend", nobody told Kagome, trying to save some embarrassment from both of them…..

End flashback

Hahahaha im done with this chapter….ok plzz review my story people that way I know what you guys think about my story -it's my first one so ALL comments and even flames are welcome-well the hell with that, there needed! So plzz review and I'll give u all PIXIE-STIX'S! …Screams YAYYYYYYY! The yummy sugary goodness! Tehe

Plzz review and I'll write more if you do!

P.s. would you guys help me with suggestions about the name of the story-I kinda wana change the title of the story…so plzz ALL suggestions are welcome-ALONG with ALL reviews-and even Flames…so plzz help a beginner out! Plzz? Gives you puppy dog eyes..

p.s. there will be future lemons in my story but it may be next chapter or the end so im giving you warnings now-I will put a HUGE lemon warning when I do put one on though……so anywho plzz review and give me suggestions with the name!

Chapter two-The evil box of pop tarts, and part 1 of the great InuKagome kidnapping!

Ja-Ne -

lil pryo angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody...i started this story forever and a half ago, and i have had so many problems with my life since then. I've been in and out of phych. hospitals, my dad is a drunk who want's nothing to do with me since before i was born and i just realized it, my mom came out of the closet..suprise she's gay!..OOOO HURRY act shocked!!! it's not like i already didn't know...

I haven't seen my little sister in month's, she's growing up so damn fast (i've practically raised her till i went phycho...)

my little brother...forget about that i've only got to see him twice in his whole life, other than a couple pictures if i was lucky once every few years. It turns out that i'm a bipolar/paranoid/schitsofrantic (i don't know how the hell you spell it!) and a whole lot of other shit i don't want anybody to know, i have to take 16 medications a day to "stabalize me" as they put it...pain in the ass is more like it!. and we're getting ready to move again for the 8th time since i've posted the only and first chapter so far...i'm going to start writing...in secret again...my mom thinks it's stupid...

so please forgive me there's been so much going on, this is my escape though... i'll update A/S/A/P!!! i love you guys!!!

Ja-Ne

...broken, alone, lonely and confused...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody...a lot of things have happened lately...so i'm just going to delete my story till school's out...which is only for 2 or 3 weeks so relax. I'm writing chapters and stuff right now, so i need help and if you guys actually like my sotry then you'll help.

The things i need are...

1. I need ideas...plenty of ideas, and stuff you guys want to happen in the storym i don't care what they are..i just need them i'm having writers block.

2. I need help with a future lemon...for all my fellow hentia's.

3. And i need you guys to be patient...if you like it and are willing to wait in between chapters, then you'll love it..i promise.

P.S. IF you guy's WANT me to re-upload my story tell me, but if not then i won't when school's out..i need and want you honest opinion.

Thanks a ton

lilXvampirexfreak...that's my new and final name.

Ja-ne


	5. Chapter 5

i've got like 2 seconds to tell you all the good news!!...i've wrote andother chapter..well 2 more chapters. and i'm totally revamping the story. so hopefully asap i can put the new story up!! i'm gonna delete this one and put the new-er one up after...so please don't loose faith in my dumbass!!

Love always,

lilXpunkette


End file.
